<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Accidental Survivor by TheEpicPineapplez</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22838323">The Accidental Survivor</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheEpicPineapplez/pseuds/TheEpicPineapplez'>TheEpicPineapplez</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Naruto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Blood and fighting and stuff, Don't know who she'll be with yet, F/M, Fuck so many characters, I'll add more - Freeform, Idk if there will be any dark as shit stuff in here yet, Kind of follows story, Mangenkyo sharingan, Not fully sure where I am going, Please tell me if it is alright :), Sharingan, badassery, but this is it for now, don't hate me, enjoy :)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 15:02:15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,087</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22838323</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheEpicPineapplez/pseuds/TheEpicPineapplez</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>I suck at summaries but I'll give this one a shot.</p><p>What if there was one more person on Team 7? All is not as it seems when it comes to her identity.... Follow her journey in the world of Naruto :)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Accidental Survivor</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I don't have much to say except that I hope you enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Class we have a new student. This is Kimiko Yotori,” Iruka introduced.</p><p>    Next to him stood a girl with spiky raven hair that was up in a messy bun. Her bangs fell across her face and framed it nicely. She had bright, light green eyes and wore a black, low cut, V-neck tank top with a mesh undershirt that peeked through around her neck and the V-cut. She wore a loose red scarf and gloves that ran up her arms, stopping below the shoulder. </p><p>    She wore a short skirt and red belt ran down and across her waist, almost making it look as though the outfit was a one-piece.  She wore a maroon band around her right leg, and bandages around her left. Her sandals were high, running up her leg stopped above her knee. Needless to say, she was pretty. She looked around the room, just glancing at everyone really quick. Her eyes were analytical, but still warm.</p><p>        “Looks like there’s an empty seat next to Naruto or Sasuke,” the teacher said.</p><p>    He pointed to a blonde boy with an orange jumpsuit. He had spiky hair and bright blue eyes. The other boy he pointed to had black hair and dark eyes. He was resting his chin in his hand and stared out the window with a bored expression. Nodding, she went over and sat to Naruto whose eyes widened a little bit. It seemed like a shock to most people in the class, but Kimiko just ignored them. Sasuke seemed like a downer anyways. </p><p>        “I’m Naruto Uzamaki and I’m going to be Hokage, believe it,” was the blonde’s introduction.</p><p>    The raven-haired girl smiled, amused by his energy and enthusiasm. </p><p>        “I’m Kimiko Yotori… It’s nice to meet you. And I believe you,” she said.</p><p>    Naruto’s eyes widened once more as he was left speechless. Behind them was a quiet scoff and she felt Naruto tense and turn and knew he was going to confront Sasuke. Kimiko put a hand on his shoulder before he could say anything. The blonde turned to look at her and she smiled softly at him.</p><p>        “Just ignore him, Naruto… It’s not worth it,” she said.</p><p>    With a slight ‘hmph’, Naruto turned back around. Just then, Iruka told everyone to quiet down and started the lesson.</p><p> </p><p>_________________________________</p><p> </p><p>    Kimiko smiled as she remembered her first day as she stared at her new headband. Graduation came soon and fast, and Kimiko felt as though she had already learned so much. She excelled in taijutsu and ninjutsu and would often read books and practice in her spare time. She had graduated with a rivaling score to Sasuke, who came out just a little on top due to smarts, but it still wasn’t by much. The test to create a functioning clone was easy, and everyone passed… Well… Almost everyone. Naruto sat alone on a swing; the only one who failed the graduation exam. She was walking towards him to go comfort him when she heard whispers.</p><p>        “There. You see him,” a black-haired girl whispered.</p><p>        “It’s that boy. I heard he’s the only one who failed,” her brunette friend commented.</p><p>        “Hmph. Well, it serves him right.”</p><p>    Kimiko turned and saw two girls talking to each other, rudely talking about her friend which infuriated her, and they spoke loud enough to where Naruto could hear their disgusting comments. Everyone was always picking on him and she hated it! All he was doing was sitting there, swinging back and forth, and she could see his depressed expression. Not only that, but he was alone.</p><p>        “Just imagine what would happen if he became a ninja. I mean he’s the boy who-”</p><p>        “Shh! We’re not allowed to talk about that.”</p><p>    Finally, she heard enough.</p><p>        “Hey,” she exclaimed, getting their attention.</p><p>        “Hm? What do you want,” a girl with black hair snapped.</p><p>        “Don’t talk about him like that,” Kimiko demanded.</p><p>    The two girls looked at each other and smirked.</p><p>        “Who cares? He’s just a freak anyway.”</p><p>    That comment only enraged her further and it was taking everything in her power not to punch the girls, but she didn’t want to resort to violence unless absolutely necessary.</p><p>        “I care. It’s rude and you know nothing about him. And you what? You two think you’re so high and mighty, but it’s you that are the losers. I can’t believe two jerks like you got to become ninja. You’re worthless bullies and I bet you’ll be just as useless as shinobi,” she growled before walking away.</p><p>    She turned to go back to Naruto, but he was gone…</p><p> </p><p>__________________________</p><p> </p><p>    The news of Naruto becoming a genin made her heart soar. She sat next to him at orientation. He was so happy and giddy that it made Kimiko smile. Just then, Shikamaru walked by and looked at them. Confusion was written on his face at the sight of Naruto. He stopped and both Naruto and Kimiko looked up at him.</p><p>        “What are you doing here, Naruto? This isn’t for dropouts. You can’t be here unless you graduate,” Shikamaru said.</p><p>    Naruto beamed with pride as he pointed to his headband.</p><p>        “Oh yeah, do you see this? Do you see this? Open your eyes Shikamaru. It’s a regulation headband. We’re gonna be training together!”</p><p>    Shikamaru looked shocked for a moment before grunting.</p><p>        “Let me put it to you this way: I look great in this headgear like it was made for me. Believe it!”</p><p>    Kimiko chuckled.</p><p>        “Alright Naruto, I think we get it,” she giggled to her friend.</p><p>    In the corner, Hinata blushed. Kimiko liked Hinata and was ninety-eight percent sure she had a crush on Naruto. Her white eyes stared admiringly at the blonde as she smiled happily. A few moments later, Sakura and Ino burst into the room, shoving each other before declaring they were first like they were racing or something. She wished she could understand those two…The two girls were panting and catching their breath as Ino looked towards Sakura.</p><p>        “I won again Sakura,” she boasted.</p><p>        “Give it up. I had to look back to see you. My toe was at least a tenth of an inch ahead,” she shot back.</p><p>    Kimiko sighed and shook her head as they continued to bicker. She caught a glimpse of Naruto staring at Sakura and saw his cheeks flush and his eyes practically turn to hearts. His affection for her was almost tangible. The pink-haired girl caught his stare and suddenly, the blonde looked away, looking happily flustered.</p><p>        “Earth to Naruto. Anyone home,” Kimiko asked him.</p><p>    He snapped out of it and chuckled nervously before greeting Sakura enthusiastically. He didn’t even finish his sentence before she pushed him out of the way. Kimiko got up and went to go check on him. </p><p>        “Are you alright?”</p><p>        “Yea…”</p><p>    Just then, Ino and Sakura started arguing and soon, all of the girls joined into who should sit next Sasuke. Sasuke was clearly unamused and disinterested as he sat quietly. Naruto’s eyes lit up with anger as he hopped on the table and crouched in front of Sasuke so their faces were close together. Kimiko immediately stood and tried to get to him.</p><p>        “Naruto wait-”</p><p>    The two boys glared at each other for a moment and the girls in the room lost their collective minds. </p><p>        “Naruto, stop glaring at Sasuke,” Sakura demanded.</p><p>    Naruto turned to look at her before turning back and continuing to glare at the raven-haired boy. The tension between them was clear and Kimiko was afraid Naruto might start something. The girls continued yelling but then fell silent as someone bumped into Naruto and pushed him forward. Even Kimiko had frozen in her spot at the sight. Naruto had been pushed into Sasuke and their lips connected. Both of them were shocked, eyes wide and horrified.</p><p>    They both pulled away, dramatically grabbing their throats, gagging, coughing, and acting disgusted. Kimiko only chuckled awkwardly, but it soon dissipated as she saw the girls surrounding him, clearly upset that he just kissed Sasuke. Instantly, the raven-haired girl ran forward to stand in front of her friend and try to diffuse the situation.</p><p>        “Wait a minute! I’m sure he didn’t mean-”</p><p>    But the Yotori didn’t even get to finish her sentence as she was trampled and pushed out of the way as the girls attacked Naruto. Once it was all over, they took their seats. Sasuke sat on the far right with Sakura next to him, practically drooling and fangirling silently. Naruto was next to Sakura, completely beaten and battered. Kimiko sat next to him and smiled down apologetically at him. Iruka sensei stood in front of the class with a proud smile.</p><p>        “As of today, you are all ninjas. To get here, you faced difficult trials and hardships. But that’s nothing. What comes next will be far more difficult. Now you’re only genin, first-level ninjas. All the genin will be grouped into three man squads with the exception of group having four. Each squad will be led by a jonin, an elite ninja,” Iruka explained.</p><p>    Naruto perked up at the last sentence. Behind the four genin, Ino spoke up.</p><p>        “Well, someone’s got to be in Sasuke’s group. I wonder who,” she said.</p><p>        “I don’t know,” Sakura replied.</p><p>    Kimiko rolled her eyes. Their obsession with Sasuke was annoying. He seemed like he’d be a jerk anyway… Groups of three or four… Kimiko wondered who she’d paired with. Hopefully Naruto and Hinata… Out of all of the students, they were the ones she had gotten the closest to and liked. </p><p>        “We want each squad to have a balance of strengths and abilities, so that’s how we set them up. I will now announce the squads. Squad seven… Naruto Uzamaki. Sakura Haruno.”</p><p>    At the sound of Sakura’s name, Naruto jumped up and cheered. Kimiko smiled at him. Sakura seemed devastated to be paired with the blonde as her head dropped.</p><p>        “Sasuke Uchiha.”</p><p>    Hearing that, Sakura beamed and cheered while Naruto became the upset one. </p><p>        “And Kimiko Yotori…”</p><p>    Kimiko looked over at Naruto who had his head down. She put a hand on his shoulder and he glanced up at her as she offered him a sympathetic smile. Sakura gloated to Ino after Iruka announced squad eight. Ino growled at her rival being on a team with Sasuke.</p><p>        “How did you get in his group,” she snapped.</p><p>    Shikamaru copied Kimiko’s expression of confusion and semi-annoyance and disinterest.</p><p>        “I don’t get it. What do you see in a guy like that? He's not so special,” Shikamaru commented.</p><p>        “You are so beyond clueless Shikamaru. Don’t you get it?”</p><p>        “No, I don’t get it, because I’m not a girl,” he huffed.</p><p>        “Ugh… You’re so full of yourself. Jealousy is a terrible thing. I’d hate to be on your squad…”</p><p>    Kimiko locked eyes with Shikamaru, both sharing the same expression: What a drag. Just then, Iruka announced squad ten and Shikamaru made a sassy comment to Ino about being on the same squad that made Kimiko giggle. After that, Iruka announced that those were all the squads. Naruto then stood up and pointed to Sasuke.</p><p>        “Iruka-sensei, why does a great ninja like me have to be in the same group with a slug like Sasuke,” the blonde pouted.</p><p>    Sakura looked upset by the comment.</p><p>        “Sasuke and Kimiko had the best scores of all the graduating students. Naruto, you had the worst scores. To balance the group, we put the best students, with the worst student…”</p><p>    The class was laughing while Naruto growled angrily. Kimiko put her hand on his shoulder for comfort.</p><p>        “Just make sure you don’t get in my way, loser,” Sasuke told him.</p><p>    This only made Naruto angrier.</p><p>        “Hey, what did you say,” he shot at the raven-haired boy.</p><p>        “Hard of hearing?”</p><p>        “Knock it off Naruto! Sit down,” Sakura snapped.</p><p>        “Just calm down Naruto… It isn’t worth it…”</p><p>    Iruka got fed up with the noise and got the classes attention back and said they’d meet their teachers after lunch and then dismissed the class. After talking with Hinata and Shikamaru for a moment, Kimiko caught up to Naruto outside to see him talking to Sakura.</p><p>        “How could that thought even cross your mind,” Sakura barked.</p><p>        “But we’re in the same group so I just thought-”</p><p>        “Naruto, you’re annoying,” she said before turning and calling out for Sasuke, leaving Naruto alone.</p><p>    Kimiko wanted to tell Sakura off for her comment, but her priority was Naruto so she went over to him and tapped him on the shoulder.</p><p>        “You alright,” she asked.</p><p>    He nodded sadly. The Yotori gave him a small smile and offered to go eat lunch with him. They ended up on a roof and discussing how Naruto was disappointed being in the same group as Sakura and not be able to do anything and stuck with Sasuke. While Kimiko really didn’t understand his attraction to the pink-haired girl and what he saw in her, she was still there to support him.  Naruto caught a glimpse of Sasuke and a devious smile appeared on his face and Kimiko instantly got a bad feeling.</p><p>        “Naruto, what are you going to do,” she asked suspiciously.</p><p>        “I’ll catch you later,” he said before jumping down.”</p><p>    Kimiko sighed and shook her head and decided to go catch up with Shikamaru. They sat in a building across from her and she jumped over to hear Choji saying Ino should lead them to barbecue.</p><p>        “Hopeless,” Ino exclaimed.</p><p>        “What’s up,” Kimiko smiled.</p><p>    The trio turned to say hello before Shikamaru pointed to Naruto sneaking up on Sasuke. Kimiko face palmed and Ino declared if he dared hurt Sasuke she’d hate him forever. A few moments later, and after a loud ruckus, Sasuke emerged from the window.</p><p>        “He beat Naruto without breaking a sweat,” Shikamaru gawked.</p><p>        “What’d you expect from my boy Sasuke?”</p><p>    While Kimiko didn’t really understand the obsession girls had with Sasuke, she did find herself oddly attracted to Shikamaru. She didn’t really know the Nara too well, but she could admit to his superior intellect and looks. Although, she was pretty sure he wouldn’t be interested in a relationship anyway… </p><p>        “So, Kimiko, how are things with you and Naruto,” Choji asked, snapping her out of her thoughts.</p><p>        “What do you mean,” she questioned.</p><p>        “Well… You know… You two are always together so…”</p><p>    Kimiko looked at the Akimichi for a moment before bursting out into a fit of laughter.</p><p>        “Nartuo is like my little brother! Besides, have you guys seen the way Hinata oogles him all the time? I wouldn’t want to get in her way,” the raven-haired girl giggled.</p><p>    The four genin talked for a while before Kimiko decided to make her way back to find Naruto and the rest of team seven. Lunch would be over soon and she was excited to meet her new sensei and get to training. </p><p>        “Well, I better go check on Naruto… That dimwit probably got himself into more trouble than he could handle…,” Kimiko sighed as she stood.</p><p>        “It was nice talking to you,” Ino said.</p><p>        “See you guys later!”</p><p>        “Bye. Good luck,” Shikamaru shouted behind her, making her cheeks feel oddly warm…</p><p>    She shook off her weird jitters and slipped inside the open window with a heavy sigh.</p><p>        “Naruto, you have to stop this childish behavior… It’s not Sasuke’s-”</p><p>    Her eyes widened as she saw not Naruto on the ground bound and tied up, but Sasuke. She scurried over and pulled out a kunai and cut him free. Immediately, Sasuke slightly pushed her away indignantly and asked where Naruto was.</p><p>        “Not sure. I saw him come in here, but it must’ve been him that left as you...You alright,” she asked.</p><p>        “I’m fine,” he huffed before storming away, leaving the Yotori behind.</p><p>    Kimiko huffed. So much for appreciation and teamwork… If this team went on a real mission, they’d all be dead! Sakura would be too focused on Sasuke, Naruto would be Naruto and take on too much than he could handle, Sasuke would try to do everything alone, and Kimiko would try to be glue and be left alone… Great… </p><p>    Still, she decided to go try to find Naruto, but she unfortunately had no luck. Eventually, she just made her way to the classroom, and the others showed up. Time went by and still the jonin had not shown. Sasuke boredly sat in the corner with his chin resting on the palm of his hand, Sakura leaned against a desk, Naruto gazed outside the door, and Kimiko sat and observed from a row above. </p><p>        “Naruto, just sit down,” Sakura exclaimed.</p><p>        “I don’t want to! How come our teacher’s the only one that’s late? I’m ready to roll, believe it,” Naruto shouted.</p><p>    Kimiko smiled and rolled her eyes.</p><p>        “We believe you Naruto, trust me,” she teased.</p><p>    He turned and stuck his tongue out at her which she responded by throwing up a peace sign and chuckling.</p><p>        “The other group’s already met their new teachers and took off on some adventure or something, and Iruka-sensei’s gone, too,” Naruto pouted.</p><p>    Naruto grabbed a chair and an eraser and put it on top of the door so that when it opened, it would fall on the person’s head. He giggled mischievously.</p><p>    Sakura scolded him, Sasuke declared he was an idiot, and Kimiko stayed quiet, wanting to see how it played out. A gloved hand reached through the door and the genin all waited with bated breath. Naruto smiled devilishly while the rest starred in anticipation. A silver-haired head poked through and the eraser fell. A small ‘poof’ of white dust dropped as it hit the jonin on the head. Naruto pointed and laughed.</p><p>        “Haha! I got him! He totally fell for it!”</p><p>        “I’m sorry sensei. I told him not to do it, but he wouldn’t listen. I’d never do anything like that,” Sakura apologized with a blush on her cheeks. </p><p>    Saskue glanced at the jonin while Kimiko giggled a little.</p><p>        “Oh Sakura c’mon! It was a harmless prank. You enjoyed it,” she said before jumping down to join her team.</p><p>    The jonin picked up the eraser and looked at it.</p><p>        “Hm. How can I put this? My first impression of this group: you’re a bunch of idiots.”</p><p>    So much for a good introduction… After that horrible social blunder, the team gathered in a nice open area and the three students sat on the ground in front of their new sensei. He had beautiful, spiky silver hair that favored one side. His headband was around his forehead, but dropped around one eye. He wore a mask around his face, covering half of it. His outfit was typical of that from a Leaf shinobi: a green vest and long pants. He sat on the rails as he gazed at the four genin.</p><p>        “All right. Why don’t you introduce yourselves one at a time,” he said.</p><p>        “Introduce ourselves? Well, what are we supposed to say,” Sakura asked.</p><p>        “Things you like. Things you hate. Dreams for the future. Hobbies. Things like that,” the jonin explained.</p><p>        “Your name might be a good start,” Kimiko mumurred cheekily, earning her a heated glare from her pink-haired classmate.</p><p>    Naruto giggled at the comment before looking back up at their new sensei.</p><p>        “Why don’t you tell us stuff first. I mean, before we talk tell us about you so we can see how it’s supposed to work,” Naruto suggested.</p><p>    This wasn’t supposed to be rocket science right? How did she end up with such slow teammates?</p><p>        “Me? I’m Kakashi Hatake. Things I like and things I hate-- I don’t feel like telling you that,” he said plainly.</p><p>    Kimiko’s face dropped as she face palmed. Not the teacher too! Doomed… They were all doomed…</p><p>        “My dreams for the future-- never really thought about it. As for my hobbies-- I have lots of hobbies.”</p><p>        “That was totally useless. All he really told us was his name,” Sakura grumbled.</p><p>    The three genin agreed. Kakashi-sensei then said it was their turn and said to start with Naruto. Kimiko didn’t really think Kakashi took his turn, but whatever.</p><p>        “Believe it! I’m Naruto Uzumaki! I like instant ramen in a cup, and I really like the ramen Iruka sensei got me at the Ichiraku noodle shop. But I hate the three minutes you have to wait after you pour the water in the ramen cup. My hobby is eating different kinds of ramen and comparing ‘em. And my future dream is to be the greatest Hokage! Then the whole village will stop disrespecting me and start treating me like I’m somebody--somebody important!”</p><p>    The raven-haired girl smiled awkwardly. Leave it to Naruto to be willing to share everything about him. Still… Kakashi-sensei… He seemed much deeper than he let on, but Kimiko couldn’t quite figure him out. Maybe she was reading too much into it. Maybe he really was just aloof and laid-back. Sakura was next.</p><p>        “I’m Sakura Haruno. What I like-- uh-- I mean the person I like is-- Uh… My hobby is… Uh… My dream for the future is--”</p><p>    She squealed happily with a slight glance at Sasuke that made Kimiko want to barf.</p><p>        “And what do you hate,” Kakashi asked.</p><p>        “Naruto!”</p><p>    Kimiko sighed as Naruto whined at her outburst. Kami… This team…. Sasuke was next.</p><p>        “My name is Sasuke Uchiha. I hate a lot of things, and I don’t particularly like anything. What I have is not a dream because I will make it a reality. I’m going to restore my clan, and destroy a certain someone.”</p><p>    So far, all of the introductions had spoken volumes to who they were. Naruto, the hyperactive and energetic one. Sakura, the obsessed fangirl. Sasuke, the extreme edgelord. What a team… She could not say it enough… They were so doomed.</p><p>        “Last one.”</p><p>        “I’m Kimiko Yotori. I like reading and learning. I hate bullies. I really just want to be the best kunoichi I can be and make my mother proud,” she said, gazing fondly in the distance with a small smile as she thought of her mother.</p><p>    After the introductions were over, Kakashi-sensei said that they’d have a mission tomorrow which Naruto happily tried to ask what it was. </p><p>        “A survival exercise.”</p><p>    Sakura and Naruto seemed upset by that, saying they already did that at the academy. Kimiko didn’t really have a preference to be honest. Kakashi’s evil laugh didn’t bode well Kimiko and made her feel uneasy.</p><p>        “Of the twenty-eight graduates who just came here, only ten will actually be accepted as genin. The other nineteen will be weeded out and sent back to the academy. In other words, this is a make it or break it, pass-fail test, and the chance that you’ll fail is at least sixty-six percent.”</p><p>Wonderful… Kakashi told them to meet him at the training grounds at five a.m. and to not eat or they’d puke. They were so doomed.     </p><p> </p><p>____________________________________________________</p><p> </p><p>Kimiko trudged to the training grounds and met up with her team who seemed just as tired. Like yesterday, Kakashi was late and the genin waited as the sun rose.</p><p>    “Morning everyone. Ready for your first day,” Kakashi greeted when he FINALLY arrived.</p><p>    “You’re late,” Naruto and Sakura exclaimed.</p><p>    “Well, a black cat crossed my path, so I had to take the long way.”</p><p>    “An elite ninja… A jonin… Is scared of a little kitten,” Kimiko mocked.</p><p>Naruto growled for a second before Kakashi cleared his throat a little. He went over to a clock that sat upon a tree stump and said it was set for noon. He held up three bells saying how the task was simple and that we just had to take the bells away. The blonde genin wailed when he heard the consequence of not getting the bell. All the students frowned, their expressions downcast from evil plan. </p><p>    “Wait a minute! There’s four of us. How come there’s only three bells,” Sakura asked.</p><p>    “Heh, well, that way, at least one of you will end up tied to a post and ultimately disqualified for failing to complete the mission. That one goes back to the academy. Then again, all four of you could flunk out, too. You can use any weapons, including shuriken. If you’re not prepared to kill me, you won’t be able to take the bells.”</p><p>Sakura said it was too dangerous while Naruto joked he couldn’t even doge the eraser.</p><p>    “Class clowns are usually the weakest links. You can safely ignore them-- lowest scores, losers.”</p><p>That had Kimiko clenching her fists. How dare he? Naruto wasted no time rushing Kakashi with a kunai in his hand. The silver-haired jonin caught his wrist, turning it on him so it was pointed against Naruto’s head. Finally, he started and the four genin jumped away.</p><p>There was no way they could take him on. There was zero percent chance of them succeeding by themselves. Kakashi-sensei had to know this… He took Naruto down without a blink.... There was something more to this exercise… </p><p>Sakura, Sasuke, and Kimiko hid within the bushes and trees, waiting for an opportunity. Naruto, however, decided to face the silver-haired jonin. No way could Naruto take him. Definitely not alone. Still, Kimiko decided to observe the battle for a second.</p><p>    “Shinobi battle techniques: part one. Taijutsu-- the physical art.”</p><p>Kakashi reached into his pouch and pulled out a book. A book! Kami… Doomed…</p><p>    “What are you waiting for? Make your move,” Kakashi said.</p><p>    “But-- I mean, why are you reading that book,” Naruto asked.</p><p>    “Why? To find out what happens in the story, of course. Don’t let it bother you. With your weak attacks, it doesn’t really matter if I’m reading or whatever.”</p><p>    No matter how hard Naruto tried to attack, Kakashi easily evaded until he sent Naruto flying into the water. It was then she realized how truly powerful he was. He caught the shuriken Naruto threw at him. She got it!</p><p>    Naruto crawled out of the water and Kimiko created three clones to hide with her. Kakashi could have destroyed Naruto that entire speech. But he didn’t… In fact, Kakashi wasn’t on the offensive… That wasn’t his point. He was merely going to evade or defend if approached directly. So, they weren’t really supposed to fight… Multiple clones burst out of the water and Kakashi glanced back.</p><p>    Kakashi caught Naruto almost too easily and Sasuke threw his shuriken. Kimiko sighed and threw a shuriken and cut Naruto down. Before her friend could hit the ground, she caught him.</p><p>        “Naruto, we have to work together! That’s the key,” she explained.</p><p>    But her friend was stubborn, thinking that she was tricking him to get a bell for herself before bounding away and leaving Kimiko alone. Sakura’s scream snapped her out of it and she followed the noises of fighting to see Sasuke and Kakashi fighting. </p><p>        “Well, you are different from the other three, I’ll give you that,” Kakashi said.</p><p>    He did familiar hand signs of Fireball jutsu and she smiled as she threw her shuriken while he attacked. Kimiko watched as Sasuke was pulled underground and didn’t even let him finish his sentence as she came out through the trees.</p><p>        “FIRE STYLE: FIREBALL JUTSU,” the three clones screamed.</p><p>    Kakashi gasped before jumping out of the way. One clone was sent to help Sauke while the other two fought hand-to-hand. He was fast, but she needed Sasuke if she was going to get the bells. He held her off with ease. Kimiko punched him in the face, but Kakashi caught her wrist and twisted it. </p><p>        “I can’t get you out! Damnit! How do I get you out,” she cursed before saying, '' We have to work together!”</p><p>        “You’ll just get in my way!”</p><p>        “Idiot! The bell isn’t the point of this!”</p><p>    Just then, the clone gasped as Kakashi managed to find the original and kick her hard in the chest. The clones poofed away as Kimiko was sent flying and hit her back against a tree before landing with a oomph. She was so exhausted and drained of chakra, but she had to get a bell.... Just one… She forot why, but she knew she had to get one.</p><p>    She tried to get up and attack again, but he easily dodged and kicked her away once more. Three fireball jutsus and the effort of maintaining the clones and fighting with Kakashi was too much. Kimiko forced herself up on wobbly legs and moved forward, but two steps was all she could take before collapsing.<br/>        “I’m sorry guys… I let you down,” she mumbled before everything went dark.</p><p> </p><p>_______________________________________________________</p><p> </p><p>        “Yes. All four of you are being dropped from the program. Permanently!”</p><p>    The student’s stopped, eyes wide. Sasuke got to his feet and darted at the jonin. Kimiko tried to stop him, but was still weak and was too slow, but Kakashi easily pinned the genin. Sakura lost her mind at seeing the raven-haired boy on the ground. Kimiko just continued leaning against the poles.</p><p>        “You don’t know what it means to be a ninja. You think it’s a game, huh? Why do you think we put you on squads? Did you consider that question for one moment,” Kakashi snapped.</p><p>        “Uh, I don’t know what you mean?”</p><p>        “I mean, you never realized what this exercise is all about. Not even close.”</p><p>    But she did… Or she thought she did. Kami, she was just so tired. Sakura and Naruto were confused, but Kimiko understood. </p><p>        “It’s too late now. But if all four of you had come at me, you might have been able to take them. Well, anyway, it’s over.”</p><p>        “You set it up with four people but only three bells. If we worked together and got the bells, only three of us could keep them. And that would lead to group conflict. And the squad would break up,” Sakura said.</p><p>        “Exactly. I purposely pitted you against each other. I wanted to see if you could overcome that and put the squad ahead of yourselves A genin should have a natural feel for teamwork. But you, it never even crossed your mind.”</p><p>    Naruto and Sasuke looked at Kimiko who just gazed silently at the ground in shame. She wasn’t good enough. She should’ve been able to work better. Kakashi was right to send her back… She should have tried harder for her team. </p><p>        “Sakura, you obsessed about Sasuke who was gone, while Naruto was right in front of you, and you wouldn’t lift a finger to help him. Naruto, you do everything on your own. Everything. And you, Sasuke, thought the others were so far beneath you, they were worthless. Arrogance. Kimiko was the only one who tried to help, but you were so focused on yourselves you wouldn’t accept or let her help or listen to her when ultimately, she was right. Ninja missions are carried out in squads. Of course, you need individual skills. But teamwork is the most essential element. Every shinobi understands this. When individuals put themselves above the squad, this can lead to failure and death. For example, Sakura, kill Naruto now or Sasuke dies… That’s what happens on a mission.”</p><p>    Kakashi got up and continued his speech, but Kimiko was so far into sulking, she didn’t think she could sulk much harder.</p><p>        “Did you look at this stone, the names engraved on it? They are all ninja who are honored as heroes in our village.”</p><p>        “That’s it, that’s it, that’s it! Now, I know! I’ve decided I’m going to have my name engraved on that stone! I’m not going to live and die for nothing like a dog. I’m going to be a hero! A hero,” Naruto declared.</p><p>        “They are a special kind of hero.”</p><p>    Naruto stopped before asking what kind of hero they were. For some reason, Kimiko didn’t think she’d like the answer by Kakashi’s short silence.</p><p>        “They’re all KIA.”</p><p>    Kimiko’s face dropped and she looked at the ground in a solemn expression. Naruto, however, didn’t seem to be able to read the moment.</p><p>        “Oooh. That sounds really cool!”</p><p>        “It means killed in action. They all died,” Sakura explained.</p><p>    Now Naruto felt the regret of saying what he did as well the realization. Kimiko put her hand on his shoulder.</p><p>        “This is a memorial stone. The names of my closest friends are engraved here.”</p><p>    Kimiko flinched from the sting of those few words. All that about teamwork and the stress of working together… Now she understood fully. She wanted to hug him, but that seemed a little overboard and awkward… So, his talk about shinobi putting themselves first, did he do that? If so, it was heartbreaking how deep those wounds cut him. </p><p>        “All right, I’m going to give you one more chance. But I’m going to make it much harder on you. You’ll have three hours to get a bell. Eat lunch now to build up strength. But Naruto doesn’t get any,” Kakashi explained.</p><p>    Kimiko looked up at her blonde friend who was sulking heavily.</p><p>        “It’s your punishment for breaking the rules and trying to eat by yourself. And if anyone tries to feed him, that person will immediately fail.”</p><p>        “Can we at least untie him then, sensei,” Kimiko asked.</p><p>        “No.”</p><p>    The raven-haired girl became a little angry as she bawled her hand into a fist.</p><p>        “That’s not fair! He hasn’t eaten anything either! All this talk about helping each other and now we’re not allowed to help him? That’s not fair sensei! It’s hypo-”</p><p>    Kakashi’s face darkened and became menacing to the point where Kimiko froze in her spot. If looks could kill, she’d be six feet under from that deadly stare.</p><p>        “I make the rules. You follow them. Got it,” he growled.</p><p>    She only scoffed and crossed her arms after almost peeing her pants. Kakashi gave the three genin food and left. Naruto’s stomach growled loudly and all three looked up at him in sympathy. </p><p>        “This is no big deal! I can go without food for days! For weeks! Believe it! This is no big deal!”</p><p>    But Kimiko didn’t believe him. Sasuke then offered him food.</p><p>        “No Sasuke you can’t do that! You heard what the sensei said.”</p><p>        “Yea, but everything he said was hypocritical to what he was just preaching so…,” Kimiko reminded her.</p><p>        “Kakashi’s gone. We need to get those bells as a team. If Naruto’s hungry he’ll be weak and ineffective. That hurts the team and jeopardizes the mission.”</p><p>    Just then, Sakura offered her food as well. Naruto was cheeky and said she had to feed him which made Kimiko roll her eyes. After she fed him once, Kimiko stood up.</p><p>        “This is ridiculous. I’m cutting him down,” she said.</p><p>        “You can’t,” Sakura exclaimed.</p><p>        “Like hell I can’t. He should’ve taken my kunai then,” she huffed.</p><p>    She pulled out a kunai and started to cut her friend down who was now freaking out and protesting since Sakura wouldn’t be able to feed him. Before she could finish, Kakashi poofed out of nowhere, his wrath tangible in the air as the genin stood.</p><p>        “You broke the rules. I hope you’re ready for the punishment.”</p><p>    Kimiko held her kunai ready, eyes hard as steel as she gazed at her sensei. He did a few hand signs and Kimiko moved in closer to Naruto protectively. Storm clouds appeared above as the jonin looked at the pathetic students in front of him.</p><p>        “Any last words?”</p><p>        “But you said-,” Naruto shivered.</p><p>    Kakashi’s eyebrow raised.</p><p>        “You said that there were four of us! That’s what you said! And that’s why Sakura and--”</p><p>        “We’re all on this squad. And we’re all in it together,” Sasuke declared.</p><p>        “Yeah, that’s right. We gave our lunch to him because the four of us are one!”</p><p>        “We stick together! No matter what,” Kimiko told the silver-haired ninja.</p><p>    Naruto was confused but agreed with their comments. Kakashi moved forward and the raven-haired girl held her kunai tighter. Suddenly, his threatening demeanor changed and he smiled behind his mask.</p><p>        “You pass.”</p><p>        “What do you mean? How did we pass?”</p><p>        “You’re the first squad the ever succeeded. The others did exactly what I said and fell into every trap.”</p><p>    The storm clouds dissipated and Kimiko was standing in the field with her mouth slightly open and eyes wide in shock. She wasn’t even really listening to Kakashi-sensei anymore.</p><p>        “In the ninja world, those who break the rules are scum. That’s true. But those who abandon their friends are worse than scum,” Kakashi said.</p><p>    Kimiko cheered. She was a ninja! A real ninja! But this was only the beginning. She was going to be the kunoichi ever! That’s a promise!</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Let me know who you guys think she should end up with! I was thinking either Neji or Shikamaru, but I'm not sure yet! Feedback and suggestions are appreciated!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>